chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Girl 2: Midnight Star
Vampire Girl 2: Midnight Star 'is a paranormal romance book released on October 25, 2018. Summary ''One Hell of a romance awaits... Chapters '''Chapter 1: Prophecies The 7 Princes of Hell don't know who they're messing with. Not only are you a Princess, but you are also the Midnight Star, chosen to save or destroy the magic of the Isle of Inferna. Chapter 2: Truths The more you learn about this world, the less you understand. Can Asher help put the pieces into place? Chapter 3: Calling Prince Fenris is on a war path. No one will stand between him and his princess... right? Chapter 4: Spirits Ancient truths are about to be revealed. Will you be the one to restore magic? '' '''Chapter 5: Yami' This is it. The moment of truth. Are you ready to change the world? '' '''Chapter 6: Druid' Everything is different, and nothing is as it seems. Chapter 7: Presenting It's time to reveal your new self to the world! But is the world ready for what you have in store? Chapter 8: Search Prince Fenris is ready to fight like Hell to bring his Princess home. Chapter 9: Revelations What are you fighting for? Who are you fighting for? It's time to decide. Chapter 10: Enemies The truth is out! Who can you trust, and what will you do to take back your destiny? Chapter 11: Reunion Every moment, every breath, every heartbeat. They all led to this. Now that you're together, it will take the Devil himself to tear you apart. Chapter 12: Fallout The people of the Isle have changed... but then again, so have you. Chapter 13: Earth A breath of fresh air is just what you need, so join Asher on an adventure in Portland! Chapter 14: Curse The Princes are trying, but will their best be enough to change the fate of this land before the war hits? Chapter 15: Contract You must try to say what cannot be said - the safety of your people depends on it. Chapter 16: Love and War Play as Asher, Prince of Pride. See this broken world through his eyes. Chapter 17: Karasi Spirits of the heart. Soulmates. Lovers. Enemies? Chapter 18: Play as Fenris, Prince of War The battle is nearly upon you - where will your foes strike next? Chapter 19: Clash The war is here. Your worlds are colliding - which will pay the price? Chapter 20: Ashes Oren cannot take your pride, your Spirit, or your ideals... but he can take someone you love. Chapter 21: Duality Love and hate. War and peace. Darkness and light. Life and death. You... and Fen. Chapter 22: Epilogue What lies beyond this life? What lies have you unearthed? Now, the truth is revealed. Author The original author of the story is Karpov Kinrade. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hi! We are Karpov Kinrade... The pen name for Lux and Dymtry Karpov-Kinrade and the author of the Vampire Girl series, the book this game is based on. We're a married couple who write books, screenplays, and music, direct films, raise cats and kids and wrangle mythical dragons together all while living our happily ever. You can join us on our Facebook page @KarpovKinrade and check our our website ReadKK.com! References 1. https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/30280823-midnight-star Related Pages *Cards Gallery - Vampire Girl 2: Midnight Star Category:Books Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Karpov Kinrade